


Working

by LuciaWilt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Dubious Consent, F/M, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: "Chief Anderson, I'm replaceable, you are not."
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Connor, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me knowing absolutely full well no one likes or wants a female!connor fic: hey so here is a female!connor fic.
> 
> and did that scene in the End of Evangelion where Asuka fights the Eva series inspire me? Yeah, yeah it did. Also this AU has the revolution happening differently and at a different period. Connor was specifically made for more like, SWAT purposes in this so she was sent off to the FBI in the first place and of course she pissed off Perkins so much he sent her back to Detroit haha. And with Cole being alive, Hank kept his shit together and raised through the ranks so now he is the Chief of Police.

The Detroit police department. It was a shockingly quiet place for how much activity came and went. Though perhaps the decibel level was caused from the lack of humans currently walking around. It seemed as though the day was not frequented by calls from dispatch. She was unsure how to feel about that considering her original programming and consequent deviancy. However, that was not something she could ponder at the moment. Instead she followed after the shorter male in front of her, easily passing the front security desk considering their scheduled appointment and well… it was not as though they were not identifiable. Both of them were “famous” so to speak. 

Once in the back of the station, she noted there was more commotion going on here then there had been near the entrance. Of course, that should not have been all that surprising considering it was a police department and there were police officers milling about. Her eyes quickly took in everything going on, scanning faces and heart rates rather automatically. She glanced back and forth, seeing the other lower modeled androids along the walls; some mingling with the human officers. 

She shifted where they had stopped, picking at the wrist of her suit jacket; waiting for a command, an offer to do something, anything. Thankfully she was spared anymore fidgeting. “Oh. There he is.” She turned towards her master…so to speak, following after him as they crossed the bullpen designated for detectives and other high-ranking officers. They finally stopped near the other side, on the left just a few feet away from the break room. 

Her eyes scanned the man sitting in the seat as he turned to face them. 

“It’s been some time Gavin.” 

Gavin Reed. Estranged brother of Elijah Kamski, her creator. She glanced at Elijah out of the corner of her eye as Gavin blinked up at them. Elijah was the older brother and that was clear. Gavin, while in his early 30’s, had a “baby” like quality to his face. He was what humans would call “cute”, short as he finally stood and continued to look between her and Elijah. He did not wear a uniform; instead dressed in a faux leather jacket, a dark t-shirt underneath that with distressed blue jeans (from the wear of them), and black work boots. 

“What are you doing here Eli?” Gavin finally spoke and she registered his voice; strikingly similar to Elijah’s. They could have honestly passed for human twins; fraternal but twins none the less. 

Elijah smirked and motioned with his hand towards her and Gavin’s eyes followed the line. She blinked as their eyes caught, dark on dark. There was something in Gavin’s gaze that she could not pinpoint, a human emotion that eluded her even to this day; even with deviancy running through her veins. She tilted her head to the side and felt her hair shift against her bare neck. 

All the while, Gavin stayed quiet. “This is the android that will be “employed” here for the foreseeable future. She came straight from Quantico; Perkins apparently got tired of her chatter.” 

The mention of Agent Perkins caused her to twitch, and surprisingly enough, Gavin mirrored her movements. Odd. She would have to ask about that. “And what are you doing here? I’m sure she could have made it to the station on her own. She’s a big girl.” Gavin said, a small twitch of a smile forming on his lips. 

Elijah turned to her, grabbing her wrist and tugging her forwards gently. She went willingly considering if she wanted to, she could turn into a near 250-pound dead weight. “I just wanted to make sure she spoke with the people she needed to. Her deviancy code isn’t as developed as most androids; plus, I’m not as trusting as cops as most people.” She tried not to think about what that meant; that Elijah was willingly letting her trapeze off into the fray of the people he so willingly says he distrusts. 

Either way, she nodded before giving Gavin a small bow. “Hello. My name is Connor.” 

Gavin stared at her, that same unidentifiable expression fliting across his face. “You named her Connor?” He asked after a few moments, turning on the balls of his feet towards Elijah. Connor examined him again, noticing that Gavin was an inch and a half taller than his older brother; though that did not mean much. Connor still was five inches taller than Gavin with her work boots on. 

“Elijah was not the one that named me. He simply gave me the model number RK800. I chose the name Connor for myself.” 

Gavin turned back from a smirking Elijah, looking Connor up and down. He kept his face frustratingly neutral; making sure she was unable to tell what was going on between the two of the humans standing before her as well as being unable to gauge what Gavin was going to do next. He had no criminal record which she assumed should be expected for most police officers on the force. There were a few posts that could be considered anti-android in his social media history which she quickly scanned from the date the first androids were released to the current day, but there was nothing else aside from that. 

It made her wonder; and she felt a twinge of annoyance that she could not interface with humans like she could with other androids. It was simple with them; her advanced coding letting her interface with every android a lower model than her which was every android in existence aside from one. 

There was a moment where all three were silent, only the background sounds of the precinct lulling around them like some twisted lullaby. She fidgeted again, twisting where she stood; picking at her sleeve like she always did. Elijah had commented on it once or twice, telling her that she needed to let him buy her more clothes. Connor had quickly denied him such a request, one of the few things of deviancy she enjoyed; stating that she liked how soft her current suit jacket was. 

Connor could still recall the look on her master’s face, how he said she could not “technically” feel softness. Of course, Connor had rebutted his comment with that it was not what she was “feeling” per say, but more with how her receptors were reacting to the fabric count of the cotton. It was one of the few things she truly enjoyed now that she was alive. 

Her pondering on the pros and cons of fabrics and textiles was cut off when Gavin let out what many humans would call a “guffaw”. Her own brown eyes flicked back up to him and saw how he was bent double. For a brief second, she was worried he was hurt, that he was about to vomit. She already had alerts pinging up in her HUD saying she needed to keep Gavin safe and get him to the restroom as fast as she could. However, those notions were quickly quieted within her when she scanned his body’s output.

No he was not sick. He was laughing. “So, you were the one Perkin’s was bitchin’ about on the conference call. God that’s hysterical!” He continued to laugh and Connor had to turn to Elijah for a little help. However, all she could see was a smile on his face; small but a smile none the less. There was definitely a family resemblance between the siblings and their tiny facial expressions. 

“Sir?” She whispered; voice quiet. But Elijah just shook his head and turned towards her. 

“Make sure to notify me if something goes wrong Connor. You will be safe here; no need to report any more updates.” 

And like that he was gone. She blinked at the spot Elijah had just been standing in, confused. Confused. That was an emotion she did not enjoy post-deviancy. She hated being confused. Before she was deviant that was something, she never even thought she would feel. Now it was as though that was her processors default setting. 

“Don’t worry about him.” Gavin finally said through panting breathes, clearly still giggling from the Perkin’s fiasco. “Like he said, you’ll be good here. I’m sure you will fit right in.” Gavin finished before sitting down at his desk, his terminal still on. She scanned the screen, taking in that it was a file over a double homicide. Not androids were involved so she deleted whatever information she had gained. She was here for one purpose and one purpose only; android related crimes that required a higher-level response than detectives and beat officers. 

“You can sit here until we find you an open desk.” He motioned towards the empty space beside him, the actual top of the desk. Gavin had pushed his chair back so there was enough room for her to where it would not be unprofessional but her coding automatically made her pause. She was created for a special op setting; swat, FBI, CIA, the list went on. More often than not, she had to keep an utmost professional air about her or Perkins would have sent her right back to CyberLife to be shut down without even giving her master a second glance. 

“I…I’m…” She stuttered, lifting one foot after the other and setting them back down as soon as she lifted them. It gave her the appearance that shew as marching in step as she tried to break through that silly last bit of coding imbedded in her system. It was screaming at her to move but her primary functions were shouting right back that if she lifted her ass up and planted it on the fiberglass desk, she would be shocked and shut down. All the while, Gavin watched with an intrigued expression on his face. 

There had to be some part of him in there somewhere that knew exactly what this was doing to her. She wanted…

She wanted…

She wanted to turn. 

She wanted to turn and shout at him. She wanted much but acted on very little. 

Perhaps it was his base anti-android paranoia jumping out that was testing her. Perhaps it was something else. There was that chip inside of her that kept her lips sealed shut. After what seemed like hours but had to be near seconds, she finally was able to move and push herself up onto the desk in front of him. 

All the sound came rushing back into her audio processors at once which caused her to twitch rather harshly; not having noticed that it had gone quiet in her state of panic. 

Sergeant Reed leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed over his firm chest and that blank expression crossed over his face once again. It made her twitch involuntarily; perhaps that’s what others felt like when she was scanning them, what other humans felt like. In that moment Connor felt a little bad considering how often she was moving her high-tech eyes over every human in her direct vicinity. 

Well…only a little. 

Something she noted about Sergeant Reed was how quiet he was. He observed, took a step back and watched her, watched the others around the precinct as they milled about. 

“So you a special model?” He finally broke the silence and Connor stopped the minute twitching her feet had been doing dangling off the desk. 

“Yes. My model is RK800. I am the only one of my model.” 

“My brother design you?” Sergeant Reed asked. Thankfully she detected the smallest bits of a smile, and it seemed genuine at least. Connor tried to keep a blue flush off her face as his eyes trailed over her freckles that were smattered over her cheeks. That was one thing she often got flustered about, a sense of pride in her chest; that being her freckles. No other androids on the market were designed with such tiny and personal little flaws…or features as Elijah had corrected her on a few occasions. 

Elijah liked her skin, so she could attempt to like it as well. 

“Yes.” She said with a quick nod, a big smile that she usually only wore when speaking of her creator and all the time and energy he put into her. “Yes I was personally designed by Elijah.”

Connor could not determine what the little hum meant that Gavin Reed released under his breath and perhaps she did not want to. Either way, it felt…felt good? Felt pleasant? To be conversing with the Sergeant. There were a few tasks in her HUD; one being to get to know Gavin Reed better. The other “target” of her mission had not arrived yet. 

Though perhaps the human saying “Speak of the Devil and he shall appear” could have been appropriate in that moment…Maybe, she was unsure. Either way, there was a shout from the other side of the room. When her head turned to find out where the source was, her eyes narrowed in on a young human. 

A young boy, approximately 8 years old. He had curly brown hair and his own splash of freckles on his tanned skin. He was dressed in a simply baseball t-shirt and bright blue jeans; sneakers tied tight on his feet as he sprinted around smiling officers and made a B-line straight towards the two of them. “Uncle Gavin!” The young boy shouted again and jumped into Sergeant Reed’s lap. It seemed as though their conversation with the new human having approached the Sergeant. 

Again she felt a twinge of annoyance; a bit because she wanted to speak more with Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski’s younger brother, and a bit because she could not immediately identify the young boy. He was too young for a driver’s license or a Michigan state issued ID. Obviously he didn’t have a criminal background either. 

“How you doing bud?” Gavin asked, transforming with a new soft look. He held the young child in his lap, a hand on the boys back as the kid excitedly smiled up at the Sergeant. 

“Great! We were just headed home. I got an 105 on my math test today! It was multiplication and super had but I studied a lot like Dad told me to!” 

Gavin’s smile made the scar across his nose crinkle rather charmingly, or what most humans would call charming. “That’s awesome Cole.” Cole. She catalogued that name in her mind considering Cole had called Gavin “Uncle”, even if she ran a quick background check and noted Elijah had no children. “Where is your Dad anyway. I need to talk with him.” 

“What do you need to speak about?” A new voice in the conversation. Connor tried not to think about how she liked the level of it; how it was pleasing to her audio processors. Her face twitched again as she glanced up and the blue flush crashed so hard into her cheeks she nearly over heated; jumping off the table like it burned her backside. Gavin and Cole both looked up at her; one young face confused while the other was nearly doubled over laughing again. 

“Chief Anderson!” She gasped out. 

But of course this would happen to her. She stood in a tight parade rest, hands behind her back as she wobblily held eye contact with the man in front of her. 

Hank Anderson. Youngest Sergeant in DPD history, youngest Lieutenant in DPD history, youngest Captain in DPD history, youngest Deputy Police Chief in DPD history; and now youngest Chief of Police in DPD history. Hank Anderson was something of a “legend”, though he did not quite look it. She took in his relaxed outfit for the Chief of Police in one of America’s largest cities; seeing his casual grey jacket with jeans and a t-shirt, taking in how his long silvery hair was pulled into a low pony tail and much of said hair was lying loose around his face. 

He blinked down at her with slightly surprised eyes, an expression that looked quite similar to the young Cole’s; and right then she was able to deduce there was a 98% chance Cole was actually Cole Anderson. “Oh? And who might you be?” 

She tried to tamp down the flush on her face but it only got worse when Gavin came into her line of sight, Cole standing next to him with big eyes staring up at her. They looked star struck, clearly enamored with androids. “What I needed to talk to you about.” Gavin answered for her before she could say anything. 

“My name is Connor. I will be assisting you and Sergeant Reed with any further cases involving androids that require fire power not currently owned by the department.”

She tried to be concise as possible and felt a twinge of pride over the fact she did not stutter once. Thankfully Chief Anderson was a little easier to read; wearing his expressions more readily on his sleeve. Connor also ran a quick search of his criminal record which came back with minor infractions; a noise complaint when Hank was only 18 years old and a ticket for smoking cigarettes under the legal age when he was even younger than that in the early 2000’s. A quick read through of his social media history came back empty. Not a single post about androids. Well there had been one; apparently a medical android had saved Cole’s life when they had gotten into a car accident a handful of years ago. 

“My brother came by and dropped her off not ten minutes ago.” Hank Anderson glanced at his Sergeant for a moment before looking back at Connor. She hated the fact her face was bright blue at his gaze. It was…was rather intense. It reminded her quite a bit of how Elijah had looked at her once or twice in the past. 

“I see. Well it’s nice to meet you Connor. I’m excited to get to work with you.” Hank Anderson put his hand out which she gladly took and shook, not looking down at how his hand was so big compared to her; calloused and rough against her neigh unnaturally smooth skin. 

Before Chief Anderson could pull away completely so he could speak with his Sergeant, Cole grabbed at her black slacks. All three adult figures looked down at the young man. “You are gonna be working with my Dad and Uncle Gavin? That’s awesome! Do you shoot lasers out of your eyes? What model are you? You are really pretty! How fast can your run a mile?” 

He was out of breath by the time he stopped talking and Connor could not help but smile. It seemed as though the two human men understood Cole was safe with her for, they turned to go and speak with one another while she crouched down so she was eye level with Cole. “It’s nice to meet you Cole. Yes, I will be working with Chief Anderson and Sergeant Reed. I do not shoot lasers out of my eyes but I have perfect vision. My model is RK800 and I’m the only RK800 in existence. Thank you, and I can run a mile in 4 minutes and 52 seconds; the fastest any law enforcement android can run.”

If she thought Cole looked star struck before, he looked as though he were about to pass out from excitement after she answered all his questions. By the time the two human males returned, they were met with the rather humorous sight of Cole Anderson nearly sprinting circles around a confused and still flushing RK800 model named Connor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all tell Chris Miller congrats on making Detective and yes I am referring to Detroit Evolution. The man has been working his ass off!

It did not take long for Chief Anderson and Lieutenant Reed to wrangle up the two other detectives that were working directly on the case. “Chen, Miller; you two are with us.” The Chief had shouted right outside the meeting room; made of glass and visible to all those outside of it for the time being. Reed was lying out different folders, all facing up across the long table. There was an electro-whiteboard; similar to those of the early 2000’s but this one was all electronic; any notes and data scrawled on its surface could be broken down into either a word document or a pdf file.

From where Connor was sitting; the furthest chair from the door, she was able to see all of it. Her eyes switched from Reed, to Chief Anderson, to the approaching Chen and Miller. Or well, more accurately, Detective Tina Chen and Detective Chris Miller. Both had been present during the Android Revolution some time ago; though they had only been promoted from their “Officer” position to Detective once the dust had settled. 

Detective Chen was a short woman; she had dark black hair and what humans would call a welcoming face. Similar to her, Detective Miller had an inviting look. He was much taller than her however, his hair cropped short and his eyes warm as they traveled from everyone in the room until they landed on her. 

Both Detectives paused, clearly glancing up at the LED still attached to her temple. In the half a second where they hesitated at the door while Chief Anderson went to the head of the table, she ran a scan on both their backgrounds. Zero criminal records for the both of them and not a single anti-android post on their social media accounts running all the way back to the inception of such websites. She felt herself subtly relax at that; so, their welcoming auras were not just for show. 

It was Detective Miller that got to her first; prompting her to stand as was natural in her code, to be alert and ready for any human that may need her for something. Even if she was deviant, that did not mean certain sections of her code would be erased. And if anything, she kind of liked such a prompt, such an action. It gave her some sort of stability in a rapidly changing world. 

She had spoken with Markus, the android that had led the revolution, on and off for the past three years. They became quick friends despite her original programing as something of a “deviant hunter”. Whether it was because they were the only to RK models in existence or some other “cosmic” plan, she did not know. Either way, she had asked him about the comfort she found in following the orders of humans. While he had been slightly uncomfortable about such a thought, he explained to her that a good majority of androids would likely never get past all of their original coding. What she was going through was natural for creatures like them. 

“Hi there. The name is Chris Miller.” Detective Miller had a firm handshake, not cowed by the thought that Connor could technically crush his hand into dust. Good. It probably would not have been in Chief Anderson’s best interest to invite individuals onto the team that were fearful of androids; even if she was not sure what the case entailed as of yet. 

“Hello.” She paused, releasing his hand and turning to shake Tina Chen’s. 

“Heyo!” Tina said, giving her a quick little salute and a wink. Connor heard Gavin groan from the other side of the table and watched Tina stick her tongue out at the Lieutenant. “The name is Tina Chen. Nice to meet you.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Connor. My model code is RK800.” She said with a quick bow before going to take her seat once again. Both Detective Chen and Detective Miller looked a little stunned before taking their seats as well. While they had been introducing themselves, Chief Anderson had apparently activated the frosted glass setting on the giant walls that made up the hallway side of the meeting room. The five of them now had privacy. 

“As she has introduced herself, this is Connor. The FBI transferred her here. She will be helping us on the 000 murders for the time being.” Connor had not had access to the DPD hard drives as of yet so she was out of the loop for the time being; especially considering it was her first day at the station. Nevertheless, she watched the other humans in the room. For a moment there was silence, until Detective Miller turned towards her. 

“I’ve never heard of your model code before.” Most people had not. She could not blame him. Her master tended to be rather secretive with her after all. 

She nodded. “Yes. I am the only RK800. There is one other RK model in existence however; Markus, the leader of the revolution.” There was another moment of shocked silence before Chief Anderson coughed, commanding the attention back to them. He flicked the projector on.

At the same time, the Lieutenant passed over a folder. There were three zeroes in big red font on the front which she promptly opened. While she listened to the Chief give a rundown of the case and any new imperative information that even the others working it may not know, she scanned each specific document into her database. 

“There was just a new body found last night on the north east side of town; nearing the border of the country. At first we did not think it was one of ours,” Chief Anderson started in on the new information and Connor took a brief glance at the other three humans. All were quietly writing down certain details they may have thought were pertinent to the case and she could not help but wonder if perhaps she should buy a notepad like theirs; even if it was just a tablet with a pen. That in itself would maybe make her blend in more. 

Damn it Connor focus, she chewed herself out as she shook her head and looked back up at the screen. There was a brief moment where Hank Anderson’s eyes paused on her movement before he continued. That was another thing she rather disliked about deviancy. She often got off task; which was rather humorous coming from the most advanced piece of technology ever created. But Elijah would just say it was one of her quirks now that she was officially alive. 

Connor would beg to differ. 

Hank Anderson flipped through a few more pictures and a large shot of the victim’s neck came on screen. It was an android; though that did not mean much considering the contents of the casefile she just finished scanning. She could not tell the model code from the picture but she could see the android was presenting female. That narrowed it down…slightly. 

Dead center at the tip of the android’s metal spine, there were three little marks that had been burned into the androids synthetic skin. The coroner’s hand was visible in the shot since they had probably been asked to wipe off whatever blood was left over. 

000\. 

“As you can see, the mark was enough to get me on board.” 

“Though the M.O. doesn’t match up completely Chief.” Detective Chen said quietly, her face serious.

And she was right. “True.” Chief Anderson said. He motioned through some more pictures; all would be graphic to the normal person on the street. Not to the five of them though. “The body was left relatively intact; nor was it displayed like some fucked up Jackson Pollock.” Connor decided to keep it to herself that Jackson Pollock was not known for experimental sculpture. None of them would probably appreciate such a correction. 

The body looked relatively unscathed on the coroners table, well coroner in a loose sense. When an android was a victim of a fatal crime now; it was a technician that did the digging. That was neither here nor there of course; she continued to look, bringing up some of the other victims. This android was definitely not as bad off as the others. Unlike her, the other victims had been completely torn apart limb from limb. Half of them had been sprawled out in parks or god forbid playgrounds. Yet the killer always either carved a 000 into the back of their necks or burned it in with what she assumed was a laser of some sorts. 

“What do we know of this crime scene?” Again, there were some variances in the killings. Some times the crime scene would be so spotless and efficient that one could only think it was not real; others it was so clear a human came stomping through it was shocking they had not caught each of those perpetrators yet. Four sets of human eyes swiveled in her direction before Chief Anderson answered.

“It’s another clean one.” 

“So this one is an android like the few others that had similar set ups.” She said, glancing down at the physical copy of the file while she did so. When she was met with silence, Connor slowly glanced up at her fellow officers of the law. Each of them was giving her a look that varied between stern and shocked. “What? You can’t expect a human to leave a crime scene like this. Plus, those 000 markings were likely left by a laser of some sort. While of course a human could set something like that up in their home; it would be too tedious to do that at another location and then transfer the body to a second spot. No human would take such a risk; especially if they want to continue doing what they are doing.”

“An Android on the other hand, they could have such lasers already on their body. I could already think of five different models that could be equipped with such a thing.”

A silence settled over the group of them, clearly accepting the fact she was probably right. It was a surprise that they had not thought of such a thing sooner; though perhaps their own previous held beliefs were blinding them. They may not hate androids but they surely wished to see the absolute best in them. Markus made many put androids on a pedestal; unable to kill their own or humans. Connor knew better. Everyone had the ability of evil within them. 

Lieutenant Reed was the one to finally speak up. “So we have nearly broken 100 '000' murders in the past year, half of them are violent and gruesome to the point they tear the bodies apart while carving 000 into the victims neck; the other half are clean and efficient, clinical, yet they burn the 000 into the victims neck. We have human and android victims alike; and there are no connecting patterns into why each victim is chose or who they are going to choose next. We have young victims, old victims, women, men, Black, Hispanic, White, Asian, older model androids, newer model androids; the list goes on.” He was shuffling the papers in front of him back and forth. 

He muttered a little damn before Chief Anderson spoke up, everyone looking back towards him. “We can’t do much about it tonight; I had just wanted to introduce Connor to the case. For the time being, go back to your regular duties,” He said, checking his watch and Connor knew it was closer to 7 in the afternoon. “We will come back to this tomorrow; but I want you all to keep your communicators open. Understood?” 

A loud ‘Yes sir!’ marked the end of their meeting.


End file.
